Observando Conductas Extrañas
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: ¿Quién dice que dentro de las tiendas de videos juegos no pasa nada entretenido? Pues para que vean que tan equivocados están, les contaré una historia que surgió en Crown, tanto en la tienda de video juego como en la cafetería.
1. I

**Hola Gente! Feliz Año! Abajo mi Rincón!**

* * *

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:

¿Quién dice que en una tienda de video juegos no pasa nada entretenido?

Pues lamento decirles que están muy equivocados.

Los visitantes vienen a descargar su stress contra las máquinas de juegos, amigos usan mi Centro de juegos como punto de reunión y a veces somos los consejeros de las lindas estudiantes de secundaria. Jaja no nos podemos quejar los dependientes de estos lugares.

El mío se llama Center Game Crown, es la tienda de mi padre y yo trabajo en ella. Así como mi hermana Unazuki trabaja en la Cafetería Crown; también de mi padre.

Podemos decir, que teníamos la vida común y corriente, hasta que llega el día que todo cambia.

¿Por qué?

Déjenme contarles porqué…

Hace un par de años atrás, solía venir todos los días a la tienda una linda jovencita que había entrado a estudiar a la secundaria Juuban. Su nombre, Serena Tsukino.

¡Nunca había conocido a una niña tan alegre, pese a estar siempre sufriendo pos sus bajas calificaciones, era algo distraída pero contagiaba su energía con entusiasmo!

Venía todos los días sin falta, jugaba un poco y luego me pedía algún consejo; a veces parecía que bajo esa sonrisa se ocultaba una terrible falta de confianza en ella misma.

O tal vez, no siempre le decían cosas buenas… Basta una o que otra frase linda o de ánimo para que ella sonriera y se iluminara.

Como una luna siempre necesita la luz del Sol para brillar.

¡Y vaya que brillaba cuando conoció a un chico de mi universidad!

Pero no de la forma que solía ser ella, por lo general era una chica súper amistosa, al menos era así con Molly, Amy, Rei y conmigo también.

Pero con Chiba, fue uff… parecía que salía relámpagos de sus miradas.

Había salido de mi tienda por los gritos de la calle, y me quede sorprendido al ver a la alegre niña que era Serena Tsukino pelear contra el huraño Darien Chiba.

Oh, porque si había una persona solitaria y hasta un poco amargada en la universidad, ese era Darien Chiba. ¿Peleando con Serena? Era un digno espectáculo a ver… y al parecer no era la primera vez que se veían.

¿Tal vez, sería él la razón por la que Serena estaba últimamente de mal humor?

Serena no podía creer que lo conociera, y la mirada de enojo de Chiba, uff estaba para película de terror.

Cuando él se fue sin lograr que Serena le agradeciera por salvar a su linda gatita Luna. Una de las amigas de la rubia empezó a interrogarme por él. No sabíamos mucho, nos conocíamos porque estudiábamos juntos pero no porque era mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, y le conté lo que era de dominio público, era huérfano de una familia de buena situación y vivía solo en su propio departamento…

Se podría decir que después sí se convirtió en mi mejor amigo… porque como nunca, empezó a visitarme en el centro de juegos.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:

* * *

...

..

.

* * *

**El Rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo fic, si sé preguntan que pasa con los otros fics, verán, murió mi disco duro y hasta que no pueda salvar la información no puedo continuar nada... ;o;

Jaja Esta historia fue la primera que se me ocurrió, mucho antes de Conquístame si Puedes y casi al mismo tiempo que Melodia jajaja Y recién ahora me animo a escribirla jaja Espero que les agrade xD

Y como me voy de vacaciones hasta febrero no habrá actualización de nada! Pero prometo regresar recargada!

Saluditos

Aquatic~


	2. II

_Abajo lo que ya saben xD_

* * *

**OBSERVANDO CONDUCTAS EXTRAÑAS **

**II**

* * *

Como les contaba, hay un antes y un después en mi vida, después de la pelea que protagonizaron Serena y Darien frente al Crown, de pronto me vi convertido en el amigo de Darien Chiba, venía todas las tardes, justamente en el horario que Serena solía hacerlo; jugaba un rato, conversábamos cosas de la universidad y luego se iba.

Hasta el día que se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Realmente conoces a la rubia de peinado raro?

—¿A Serena? —le pregunté y él me miraba fijamente—. Ella no tiene el peinado raro, es un peinado único para una chica única —respondí con una sonrisa. Pero él se veía raro… —Si, la conozco, viene aquí desde que inicio la secundaria. Es una niña muy alegre.

—Ya veo… ¿Y viene seguido por aquí?

—Así es.

Y díganme loco si quieren, pero desde ese día, compartía toda mi estadía en el Crown, desde que salíamos de la universidad, hasta que cerraba… ¿Extraño, no?

Bueno como sea, Serena siempre llegaba a buscarme, y se iba echando humos porque Darien le decía algo que la hacía enojar. Yo los observaba mientras hacía mis cosas, se concentraban tanto que pasaba totalmente desapercibido para ellos.

Pero en serio, entre ellos dos pasa algo muy loco, nunca había visto a Serena enojada y a Darien discutiendo con una niña, y más encima ponerse contento cuando ella sale furiosa, creo yo que para no golpearlo.

Un día le pregunté porque la molestaba tanto, y el relajadamente respondió

«Supongo que simplemente no nos llevamos bien»

Y yo creo que se llevaban muy bien, esa confianza para insultarse y decirse cosas en ese tono; había gato encerrado aquí… y esperaba que no sea Luna, es una gata tan linda jajajaja.

Y así pasaban los días. Darien llegaba, hablaba conmigo de algo, llegaba Serena, peleaban. Ella se iba echando humos y él se iba de lo más feliz.

Y era ya como una rutina, a veces puro esperaba a que llegara Serena para ver el show del día.

Un día estaba muy entretenido explicándole a una hermosa jovencita sobre como pasar el juego de Sailor V, cuando escucho la voz de Darien, Serena había llegado al parecer y me acerqué a saludarla.

Tras invitarla a un café y ver como Darien se nos colaba, no me quedo más que aceptarlo, después de todo, donde estuvieran esos dos, no podía haber nada aburrido.

Serena nos pidió un consejo y con gusto los dos le respondimos lo que debería hacer, se fue contenta para variar. Cosa que no hacía desde que Darien estaba conmigo en el Centro de Juegos.

Pasaron un par de días y Serena apareció con una nueva chica, para que decirlo. Esta chica me trae señoritas muy lindas a mi centro jajajaja.

Su nombre era Lita y se ve que es bastante amable.

Un día me la encontré bajo la lluvia, más bien, me la choqué bajo la lluvia. Me ofrecí a acompañarla para que no se mojara y recordé que Serena me había hablado de lo bien que cocinaba su amiga Lita.

Luego de que le anotara mi platillo favorito y mi dirección, dejó de llover así que cerré mi paraguas y ella siguió su camino a casa. Yo tenía universidad aunque la voz de Reika me sorprendió.

Al parecer, Darien había estado tirándome tierra con ella… jajajaja o era una broma. Pero, ni bien ella se libró de otra de nuestras citas, me obligó a ir con Darien a tomar un café…

Quizás si me hacía falta también una charla de hombres.

Reika se iba a ir al extranjero, y no sabía qué hacer y eso me tenía algo complicado. Pero decidí cambiar de tema, lo invité a comer del almuerzo que Lita iba a prepararme el domingo pero me saltó conque le gusto a Serena.

Pero yo creo que ella -realmente- me ve como un hermano al que le puede pedir consejos, no creo que ella esté enamorada de mí… Aunque no pondría las manos al fuego por otro que estoy viendo.

Lita llego a mi departamento y como un rayo limpió todo. Y le conté sobre Reika.

El domingo, llegó junto con Serena para cocinar. Pero una llamada de Reika me hizo dejarlas solas en mi departamento.

Luego de un suceso medio extraño, Reika decidió irse. La fui a dejar al aeropuerto en compañía de Serena y Lita, eran unas buenas niñas después de todo.

Pero con la partida de Reika, algo cambió también en el Crown, Darien ya no venía, en la universidad estaba más huraño que de costumbre y Serena, venía un rato con Molly y después se iba.

¿No les digo yo, que hay sucesos extraños pasando en Crown?

Y eso, claro no es todo.

* * *

_**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**_

_¡Hello Everybody!_

_Sip, ya ando por aquí de nuevo. Ayer volví de mis maravillosas vacaciones por la playitas de Chile. Jajaj Ando tostada y cansada de tanto ir y venir por andar turistiando jajaja_

_Pero bueno a lo que vamos..._

_Aquí tenemos la segunda parte de este fic. Espero que les agrade xD_

_Porque a mi me sorprendío mucho tener 19 reviews en esta locura. Y pensar que fue la primera!_

_Bueno, ahora ve voy a mi cueva acuática de agradecimientos y de respuesta:_

* * *

~La cueva acuática de Sirena~

Dms Moon Adap - Serena y Darien 4ever - Vale.6c - Yesqui2000 - criztal _(pa tu cumple? va a ver a Face el cumple jajaja, lo tendré en cuenta_) - Saori-Luna - Nai SD _(no te preocupes jajaja no molesta)_ - 2510mari - Hikaru Kino88 - tuxigirl27 - C-Higurashi _(que bueno que te levanto el ánimo)_ - Marie Mademoiselle Chiba - vampire-klaudia - princessqueen - Milenia Angels (jaja me hiciste reir xDD) - midori mitzuki 2 - EsteVas - Usagi bouillard y Serena Ramos (bienvenidas a mis dominios acuáticos :D)

* * *

Y eso es todo por ahora, ya veré cuando actualizó los otros. Saluditos

Aquatic~


	3. III

¡Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo final.

* * *

**OBSERVANDO CONDUCTAS EXTRAÑAS **

**III**

* * *

No sé qué habrá sucedido en ese periodo de tiempo entre que Reika se fue y Darien volvió a comportarse conmigo como si fuera su amigo más preciado -después de desaparecerse por semanas de la universidad y reaparecer sin saludarme- pero sin dudas fue algo importantísimo para que incluso Serena dejara de venir a los videojuegos. No sé si para no ver a Darien o qué, solo admito que la extrañaba y mucho.

Faltaba esa buena vibra que ella soltaba en el Crown sin lugar a dudas.

Y luego lo más loco que me podría imaginar… Darien pidiéndome ayuda para desencantar a una chica…

Esperaba que no sea lo que me imaginaba…

Pero al parecer si lo era, Serena empezó a frecuentar la cafetería Crown que atiende mi hermana Unazuki, justo al otro día de que Darien la alcanzara en su motocicleta.

.

—_Y fue extraño, porque cuando nos detuvimos en el semáforo empezó a hacer demasiado escándalo como la motocicleta —me contó, y empecé a olfatear algo turbio en el ambiente._

—_¿Darien? —pregunté, para confirmar mis sospechas._

—_Sí, yo creo que fue para llamar la atención de una chica rubia._

_Mmm mis sospechas se van aclarando…_

—_Y aunque solo me dijo que era una conocida suya, al otro día fue a encararme a la cafetería para saber que intensiones tenía yo con Darien._

—_¿Serena fue a verte? —le pregunté a mi hermana, sin poder creerlo. ¡Esto ya pasaba de la raya!_

—_¿La rubia de dos coletas? —hizo con su gesto los odangos de Serena, y no me quedo la menor duda—. Pues sí, ¿ella es la chica del árcade, verdad?_

—_Así es._

—_Bueno, la cosa es que se puso muy feliz cuando le dije que yo no estaba ni ahí con Darien…_

.

¿Extraño, verdad?

Está bien que mi hermana estaba apurada y Darien se ofreció a llevarla pero de ahí a dejar que mi hermanita se meta entre una pareja, no.

¡Porque de eso estoy seguro!

Algo hay entre esos dos.

El estado depresivo de Darien, la actitud detective de Serena… Su justa ausencia del árcade…

Yo sabía que algo iba a pasar aquí, esas conductas extrañas no eran más que la confirmación de lo que yo he percibido en aquella pelea frente a mi tienda; no eran situaciones sin sentido o aislada…

Ahí había algo más…

Y de la nada, un día mientras así el aseo en la tienda antes de abrir, Darien entró a la tienda con una gran sonrisa y con una chica colgada del brazo, y no cualquier chica… era Serena.

—¡Pero que tenemos aquí! —exclamé con una sorpresa que era claro no sentía.

—Bueno, Andrew —comentó Serena, soltándose de Darien para tomar mis manos, y pude sentir un pequeño gruñido de mi "amigo", yo solo sonreí y acepté las manos de la rubia. Verla de nuevo y tan feliz como siempre, fue algo que me hizo sentir bien—, tenemos algo que contarte.

—¿Qué son novios? —le pregunté con una sonrisa, el rostro de Serena se vio invadido por la sorpresa y buscó rápidamente el rostro de Darien con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Yo no dije nada! —se defendió con las manos en alto y una risa nerviosa en los labios.

—¡Quien creería ver a el huraño Darien Chiba, siendo controlado por la cabeza de chorlito de Serena Tsukino! —dije de forma sarcástica, y por suerte entendieron mi broma, porque los dos me acompañaron—. Aunque tengo que admitirlo, lo supe desde siempre.

—¿Desde siempre? —preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, se miraron y sonrieron…

—Para mí todo fue claro el día que salí del Crown y ustedes peleaban como viejos enemigos frente a la tienda.

—Qué buen observador eres —dijo Darien con una sonrisa—. Te diste cuenta antes que nosotros.

—Digamos que no eran muy disimulados, sobre todo tú —quitó la sonrisa por una mirada fulminante—. ¿Qué? Si es la verdad.

—¡¿De verdad?! —exclamó Serena emocionada y empezó a acosarlo con preguntas, yo los observaba muerto de la risa.

—Claro —dije como si fuera la cosa más obvio del mundo—, solo alguien extremadamente despistado no se daría cuenta.

Y así, ahora Darien rio y Serena gruñó… ¡Son tan divertidos!

¿No les dije que donde estaban ellos dos juntos siempre habría algo entretenido por ver? Pues no les mentía.

Y bueno, pero realmente estaba feliz, Serena era como otra hermana menor para mí, y Darien… se convirtió en un buen amigo.

Después de la charla, Serena volvió a frecuentar el árcade con sus amigas como antes, Darien también venía a veces; o sí no se juntaban en la cafetería.

Claro que había más conductas extrañas que noté, como el parecido de Serena con Sailor Moon y el de Darien con Tuxedo Mask… pero mientras menos sepan… Mejor podré hacer mi trabajo de observador.

* * *

.

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe**

¡Otro fic terminado!

Y al fin terminé mi primer historia de Sailor Moon! Cuando pensé este fic, fue por la cantidad de baches que note en el anime, y ese fue el principal motivo para escribir. Sacar de ahí todo las ideas posibles.

Gracias por leer a todas.

Aquatic~


End file.
